


Tell Her

by charleybradburies



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Embedded Images, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, POV Male Character, Reunions, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am in so deep with all these feelings.</p>
<p><a href="http://spookygayjaneausten.tumblr.com/post/130606624414/please-tell-her-that-when-the-sun-goes-down-i">Quote</a> used is by Sarahh Saleh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Her

  
[](http://imgur.com/WCXOrI0)   
[](http://imgur.com/7eYSiUh)   
[](http://imgur.com/Y8QXOWq)   
[ ](http://imgur.com/0MoHvuo)   



End file.
